Icy Beauty
This is an upcoming short story explaining how Tueor got his powers of Ice and Wind and introduces a new character named Aneira. (No, he didnt have it originally) ---- Tueor woke up in a room so white it hurt Tueors eyes when he opened them. "Ah!" He yelled in suprise at the white flash. How did I get here? He thought to himself as he slowly opened them again. Roughly one minute after Tueor woke up a woman that looked like she was in her fourties walked in wearing a white robe. "Oh good," She said to him, "You're awake." "Where...where am I?" Tuoer said, his thougts swimming in his head making him a little confused. "Well, you are in the infermery." The nurse said. "We found you just outside our city and one of the kids brought you in. What happened to make you fatigue yourself so much?" "The last thing I remember is...." Tueor started, then he thought. The last thing he could remember was running, running for days. But he couldnt remember why, just that he did. ---- Over the course of the next week Tueor found out that he was in a very rare city that focused on the inner energy in the body that creates...magic. He started going to a school, and while he was there he found out that each human of Tregon had the ability to manipulate an element. Each one was different and that there was no factor that would determine what ones element was. And he desperately wanted to know what his was. ---- At a small practice staduim Tueor nervously tapped his feet while he waited. Today was the day that he found out what his element was, but he knew what was going to happen to him and one other. It was told to him many times over the month how is was going to happen. He was going to fight two experianced magic users with another young human, who would be roughly his age and of the opposite gender, and those two would have to try to beat the magicians. When nearly pushed to their limit they were supposed to throw there hands forward and put all of ther energy into them and see what happens. Of course...there had been those that nothing happened and they never found there magic. A older man walked to where Tueor was. "Its time." He said and directed Tueor to the entrance of the stadium. "Just go through here." The man said and he opened the door. A flood of light entered the room as it was opened. Tueor stepped into the blinding light with shaking knees. He was scared, he had heard that some have died during the test and he didnt know if he was good enought to make it. He had never fought, how was he supposed to do? After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked for his partner. As soon as his eyes rested on her his heart melted. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with long beautiful hair that glistned and had the same color as icicles, her eyes were a most beautiful shade of ice blue, and her skin was very fair, with the exception of freckles on her face. She looked at him with a cold look on her face, showing no interest in him, which hurt, but he expected as much. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide and she shouted, "Look out!" At this Tueor started and fell, barely getting out of the path of a ball of fire. Tueor looked up and saw the the two older men were on the field, one of them was a man he had never seen, but the other was his gaurdian, Micha. "Wha..." Tuoer said then realized that another ball of fire was flying at him. Tuoer jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.'' Which one is attacking me? Tueor thought. He never saw Micha use magic as Micha tried to do everything without it, thinking it as a easy way out. Tueor watched the older man closelr and saw him extend a hand towards the girl. The girl was also studying the man, waiting for something to happen when fire appeared under her. The girl was confused and had no where to go, she desperately looked for a way out but saw no escape. After what seemed like an hour (but was only a few seconds) the circle started to close in on the girl, and the flames rose. As Tuoer watched this the earth under him suddenly turned into quicksand. "Ah!" Tueor yelled as he noticed that he started to sink into the Earth. He knew who had done thins, for Micha was looking right at him. Tuoer stopped moving to slow the process and looked towards his partner, hoping that she had found a way to free herself from the ring of fire and...to his horror all he saw was a wall of flame going up to her shoulder, and getting closer, ever so closer. Tueor then noticed the look on her face, it was one of shear terror. She looked like she thought she was going to die due to heat and flame. Then she calmed herself down, took in a deep breath and pulled her energy into her hands and threw them at the ground. Around her a 10 foot wall of ice rose out of the ground and estinguished the flames that surrounded her. The older man looked suprised and intrigued by what he was happen from her, Michas face was unchanging. Tueor smiled in relief knowing that she was safe, then he looked at the two men before him. Both of them were staring straight at him. ''Oh shoot! ''Tuoer thought to himself as he realized that both were now against him, and his partner was stuck inside a ring of ice. He deperately thought of what he could do, but anything he did would just make him sink farther into the sand, and he was already waist deep! It was then that he realized that he wouldn't survive without using whatever power he had, he tried to calm himself, he gathered his energy, lifted his hands at the two men and realeased. He waited, nothing happened. The men just raised an eyebrow, then the olderone raised his hand and launched a ball of fire straight at Tuoer. ''NO! Tuoer thought as he saw it fly towards him, quickly he tried the same thing he did earlier. except this time he threw his hands to either side of him and released. To Tuoers amazment, and to the amazment of everyone who was there, a huge wall of wind flew in all directions, knocking the men off their feet and shattering the wall of ice that his partner had made. As soon as Micha flew off his feet the sand pit spat Tuoer out and turned into dirt before he fell back down again. Tueor stood back up a little dazed as the attack drew much energy from him. He looked around, his partner was on her feet dusting herself off and the two older men just stood off and looked at the two. "Well done." Micha said as he looked at Tuoer, obviously impressed with the offensive move that Tuoer used. "Well, the test is over." The other man said. Yay.... Tueor thought to himself upon hearing the news, then he blacked out. ---- Tuoer woke up in his bed at the house of his guardian. He looked around to wee who was there but all he saw was Micha and another man, obviously one he was very good friends with. Tueor laid his head back down and looked up at the ceiling. How long was he knocked out? Who was the guy Micha was talking too, all of these questions raced through Tueors still dazed mind. Category:Short Stories Category:Romance Category:M-NUva Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Tragedy Category:Dark Category:Teen